I Love You
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: A story about Olivia realizing she cant go on without Fitz after the shooting. Huck isn't the shooter in this story. It's a short 3 part story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.  
This will be a 3 part story. I don't own any of the characters. Please review and let me know what you think.  
xxx Dominique

* * *

Tears run down her face as she stares at him through the glass and wonders how life became so screwed up. How this could have happened to such a strong and powerful man... the most powerful man in the world. She can't remember when last she ever felt this way...that is...IF she had ever felt this way. How had her life come to such a crashing halt? How had it been turned upside down?

She never thought that there might come a day wherein he wouldn't exist, wherein she wouldn't see him, albeit from afar, but still see him... alive... breathing... living... She quickly wipes the tears that roll down her cheeks. She needs to be strong for Cyrus, his children and even Mellie. She needs to handle this, she needs to handle Fitz's shooting and yet she's at a loss as to how she'll do this. She Olivia Pope, who is known as the most best fixer in the country, who can control any situation, handle any bad occurrence feels helpless and doesn't know how she'll fix this.

The love of her life is lying in a coma in ICU and all she can feel is anger and sadness, but most of all she feels regret. She regrets leaving him, she regrets asking him to let her go and then letting him do so. She regrets not fighting harder for their relationship and attempting to move on and away from him with Edison. She regrets pushing him away by belittling their history, not trusting him during the Amanda Tanner problem and hurting him in the process. Most of all, she regrets not telling him often enough that she is and always will be in love with him, that she does love him still and that he is and will always be the love of her life.

She just wants him to wake-up and hear his voice again, hear him call her his sweet baby, see him smile, look at her as if she's his most precious and prized possession and tell her that he'll never let her go. That they're in this together and that she owns his heart and always will. She wants to tell him that she'll wait for him, that she'll wait until his term is over as president so that they can finally be together. She wants to tell him that she wants babies... his babies and grow old with him.

Olivia turns and doubles over from pain gasping. She feels her throat constrict and her lungs hurting every time she attempts to breathe in air. She feels a familiar hand rubbing her back, soothing her. "Breathe Liv...just breathe..." Cyrus says brokenly. In this moment their past and fights are forgotten. She knows he is also hurting and worried. Fitz was... No, IS she berates herself, like a son to Cyrus. She grasps his other and gasps again as she feels her heart breaking. "Liv! Breathe!" Cyrus commands now very worried about her. He's seen Olivia in almost every mood from happiness, sadness and anger (which lately is mostly directed at him) but he's never seen Olivia this wrecked. The strong, determined and proud girl he mentored is gone...she's broken.

She hears Cyrus commanding her to breathe again and calling a nurse. Everything hurts and she feels as if she's going to die if she doesn't get air into her lungs soon. '_Get up Olivia... you're stronger than this...don't show them your weakness... you need to handle this...contain it'_ rolls through her mind. She can taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips as she slowly forces her body to relax and take in air. She sees the nurse approaching and forces her body to stand up straight, slowly breathing in and out. She quickly wipes her tears..."I'm fine" she says to the nurse as she reaches her. "Liv, you couldn't breathe, let the nur..." she hears Cyrus say disbelievingly. "I'm fine!" she snaps forcefully, interrupting him.

She looks at Cyrus and sees him shaking his head at her and then nod at the nurse that she's not needed any longer. "We need to handle this situation Cyrus. We need to let the country know that they still have a president and that there is nothing to fear" Olivia says to him determined. "Liv, no, it's understandable if you need to rest and time to think things through, to cry, to worry... You loved him and he most definitely loved you...I'm sorry that I came between you and that I didn't respect the two of you enough to respect your relationship" Cyrus says sadly whilst holding both her hands in his now. "We need to order a press conference, assemble the necessary aids and security, and get Mellie to give a speech." She continues ignoring Cyrus's statement. "Olivia! It's not your job to do any of that. You don't work for the White House anymore! You quit! Why won't you just listen for once and take time during this terrible event to just care for you? Stop acting insensitive and untouchable. Why don't you stop thinking of yourself as a fixer and just be human like I've just seen?" He demands angrily, almost shouting at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that Cyrus" She demands, letting go of his hands. "Do you want to know why I need to do this? Why I have to hide my emotions and act untouchable Cyrus?" she scoffs furiously crossing her arms like a shield in front of her. "It's so that I don't break further... so that I don't feel my heart shattering into a million pieces, so that I don't hate myself for giving up on us... on him... for hurting him." She whispers quietly. "This job, this task that needs fixing is the only thing keeping me together... keeping me from breaking more than I already have. If Fitz..." she quickly wipes away a tear from her cheek. "If the president doesn't make it, I don't think I will either." She says to a silenced Cyrus. "I need to get my mind off the fact that He's in a coma and the doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up. It could be a day... months or even years. I need to do this." She says determined and exhausted.

Olivia sees the pain in Cyrus' eyes as she tells him this. Knowing he is worrying about her just as much as he is worried about Fitz. Cyrus nods his head and that's all the confirmation she needs as she turns and dials Quinn to ensure everyone is assembled at the Olivia Pope and Associates offices within the hour. She looks down at her dress and thinks that before she goes to the office she needs to change into something more powerful...a suit that will make her a gladiator and give her strength to get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. So the next chapter's up. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

3 Weeks later...

"Your Vice President and temporary presidential replacement Sally Langton is causing quite a stir Mr. President." Olivia mumbles as she continues listening to CNN whilst responding to emails on her phone. "She's really screwing up all your hard work. Passing the bill that allows more foreigners to become educated and gain access to America was one of the greatest things ever done in this country. That bill gives more people the opportunity to obtain the American Dream and now she's trying to destroy it. Not even one month in office and she's already running this country into the ground." Olivia sighs and looks at the heart monitor as she hears it beeping in rhythm with Fitz's heart.

She runs her fingers through his hair and sighs once again. It has been 3 weeks and there hasn't been any indication that Fitz was going to wake up soon. The doctor had told Mellie and Cyrus that Fitz was healing well after being shot and that there was no reason, for him to not wake up from this coma. He also said that the only thing they could do was wait until Fitz decided to open his eyes again. "You have to wake up Mr. President. So much has happened in these last 3 weeks" She murmurs thinking back to the night of the shooting.

After she had left the hospital she had gone back to her apartment to change into her power suit. Cyrus had sent her a message that he would tell Mellie about the press conference in the morning because she was so distraught, in shock and angry that the doctors had to sedate her just to calm her down. Olivia knew that if she didn't keep herself busy that she would need to be sedated too. On her way home she had had a panic attack again and had cried so much that she had to stop next to the side of the road to calm down.

As she was locking her apartment door she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned and saw Edison still in his suit and wearing a grim look on his face. "Olivia. Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes." Was all she had said. Edison grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "Liv, come on. I know you better than anyone. You worked with him. You helped get him elected. He's your friend. There's no way that you're okay." She gave him an icy glare and pulled his hand from her arm. "I said I'm fine." She said more strongly. He had looked at her with sympathy and she turned to walk out of the building. Not one to back down he had followed her and cornered her again when they got to her car. "Olivia, just tell me how you're feeling about this. You must be feeling terrible and distraught?" the only reply he had gotten was to move away from her car, she had to be somewhere. "It's hard to know what you think and feel unless you tell me. How are we supposed to be together if you don't open up to me?" Edison had said ignoring her request.

This had made her explode and she had let out all her anger and frustration on him. She had told him that yes she was distraught. That the love of her life might be dying and was in a coma and here he was pestering her about her feelings. She had business to attend to that was far more important than this silly conversation they were having. She had also threatened him that he had better move away from her vehicle before she looked into his past and found some scandal with which to ruin his career. Edison's face lost its colour and he silently moved away from her car. She climbed in and didn't spare him a second glance as she had driven away. The next day she had realised they were probably over and she'd realised how terrible she was, so she had sent Quinn with a note saying how sorry she was and that she thought they probably shouldn't see each other again. She had come to see Fitz the next day and had told him the story hoping that he would hear her and wake up... but he hadn't and she had cried again that night alone in her bed.

Cyrus was good on his word and after setting up a press conference with the help of her associates, Mellie gave a heart-warming speech encouraging the country to have hope and not give up on her husband. She thanked everyone for keeping him and their family in their prayers and showed grief at the people whom had lost their lives in this terrible assassination attempt.

Olivia and Cyrus had gotten closer over the last few weeks, especially after Sally was inaugurated as temporary president and Cyrus had lost his temper by destroying his whole office. Olivia had found him crying in the mess that was the remains of his office and since then both had been relying on each other for strength. Although Cyrus relied more on Olivia, because they both knew that once she gave into her grief she might not overcome it. Cyrus had accepted Olivia and Fitz's love for each other and kept a watchful eye over her. When he noticed the pain and sadness had started to overtake her body, he had given her more work to focus on.

Even Mellie and Olivia had established a truce whilst Fitz was in a coma. They had to work together to ensure her husband's legacy continued to stay strong and that Sally didn't ruin everything that he had built. They had also asked Huck to do everything possible to find the person responsible for shooting Fitz, and after a week, Huck had found the shooter and his client. Billy Chambers, had still held a grudge against the president and was mad at losing his job and not being able to work in politics anymore. He had wanted to get rid of the president so he had hired a professional killer to shoot the president at his birthday ball. Both Billy and the assassin were sentenced to life in prison and received the death penalty for attempting to murder the president of the United States of America and killing innocent people and guards in the process.

The first week of Fitz being in a coma was the hardest for her. She thought of him constantly and it took much effort on her part to keep busy finding Fitz's shooter and helping her various other clients. Every day she replayed his speeches on TV just to hear his voice. She knew she was being irrational, but somehow she had convinced herself that he was not going to make it and this was the only way she would be able to listen to him. She had cried every night, still often did, and had refused to visit him at the hospital, convinced that if she went she might have to say goodbye and that he would die. Mellie had noticed that and although she didn't like that her husband loved Olivia and that Olivia loved him back, she had sent Cyrus to convince her to visit him. Since that day, Olivia had visited Fitz every day, alternating between just reading her newspaper, replying to emails, watching TV or talking to him. She told him about what was happening in the country, how Cyrus was doing and his complains about Sally, what the kids were up to and finally how she was feeling. She told him she loved him and was waiting for him and every day she hoped he would open his eyes and say those words back to her.

She sighed again as the memories replayed in her head. "Just wake up! Dammit. Do you hear me? Wake up!" she shouts shaking him roughly. "Fitz, everyone is lost without you. So you have to wake up. This country needs you. Your children and Mellie need you. Cyrus definitely needs you. He's so angry and lost and it's eating away at him that Sally has taken your place in the Oval Office." As usual she gets no reply. _'I need you'_ she thinks before she sinks back into her chair and checks her watch. 10:38pm. Time to go home she thinks as she gathers her belongings. "I love you" she whispers as she kisses him on the forehead and exits the hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Got a bit blocked on this story but here's the next chapter finally! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. ie. review :) Might turn into a 4 part..**

* * *

A few days later...

She grumbles as she reaches for her phone in the dark. Her bedside alarm tells her its 2:30am in the morning. _'This better be good'_ she thinks as she answers the phone. "It's 2:30am Cyrus. What do you want?" she groans into the phone. "Olivia, its Fitz, you need to get to the hospital" She instantly sits up in bed. "What's going on Cyrus? What has happened?" she asks as she throws the blanket off her and stumbles in the dark to her closet, grabbing the closest item of clothing to wear and ignoring whether the items fit. "I'm not sure Liv" Cyrus replies grimly. "Mellie was crying on the phone, telling me that we are needed and that I need to tell you that you have to come too". Olivia's movements still as she feels her heart dropping. "Cyrus..." is all Olivia can get out before sinking down to the floor.

"I...don't know Liv, I'm on my way to pick you up. Be ready in five." Cyrus says bleakly before the line goes dead. Precisely five minutes later Cyrus finds her in her closet gasping for air and crying on the floor. "He's dead Cy, he has to be. If he was alive she wouldn't be crying. Mellie would be telling us that he's alive." Olivia manages to get out between gasps as Cyrus helps her into his car. She feels her chest constricting and her body trying to push away the pain of her breaking heart.

Cyrus looks over at her and a few silent tears slip across his cheek before he wipes them away. "We don't know that Liv. She didn't say whether he made it or not." Was all comfort he could give Olivia. He thought seeing Olivia broken the night of Fitz's shooting was bad, but this, seeing her damaged like this tore at his heartstrings. He knew that if Fitz was dead that this girl, who he cared so much for and who was so proud and strong, would never recover. She would not be able to go on without Fitz. "He's dead" he hears Olivia whisper between tears and gasps. "Stop it dammit!" he shouts at Olivia angrily. "We don't know if he is dead or alive! Mellie, the stupid cow, did not say a thing!" He sees her looking at him with a blank expression before turning to the window. Five minutes later they reach the hospital. He sees Olivia stiffen as she tries to compose herself.

They walk in silence to the ICU ward. Olivia tries to keep her mind blank. She cannot think about the possibility of him not being alive, of him not being around or holding her. As they reach the doors Olivia grabs Cyrus' hand. She looks at him before breathing deep and nodding her head, silently answering the question in his eyes. Cyrus pushes open the door and they're met with a crying Mellie. Olivia feels Cyrus tense next to her and her heart drops. 'Oh god, he's dead" runs through her mind. The tears once again well up in her eyes and slowly fall down her cheeks as they reach Mellie.

"Mellie...?" Cyrus asks hesitantly. Mellie looks at Cyrus and pulls him into a hug. "He's awake" she whispers... "He's awake" she says more loudly. Olivia feels relieve course through her. All the worry and pain leaving her body; she's aware of how tired this whole situation has made her. She lets out a breath she didn't even know she was keeping in. "Thank the Lord" she hears Cyrus say as Mellie pulls away, tears still streaming down her face.

"Mellie? Whats wrong? He's awake... is there anything else wrong with him?" Olivia asks suddenly afraid again. She sees Mellie turn to her with a sneer on her face. "Just one thing is wrong Olivia. One thing has always been wrong. You!". Olivia reels back in shock, not expecting Mellie to attack her in any way. "Me?" she asks uncomprehending. "Here I am, his wife, sitting next to his bed, worrying and waiting for him to wake up when he finally does. And you know what his first words are when he does?" Mellie asks moving forward to stand right in front of Olivia. Olivia shakes her head, which sets Mellie off further.

"His first words are Mellie...which for a moment made me the happiest woman on this earth, made me think that maybe he really did love me and that you were just an infatuation. That's until I realised he wasn't done with his sentence. He asked for you Olivia. He said to me, Mellie... where's she? I want Liv." She doesn't know what to say. She's actually speechless. The only thought that runs through her mind is sorry. So she says it. "I'm sorry". Before she has time to react, she feels her cheek burning. Olivia puts her hand up to her cheek as shock crosses her features. Just as Mellie descend on her once again, before Cyrus steps in between them. "Sorry? Is that all you have to say? Sorry you stole my husband from me? That you slept with him?"

"Mellie, that's enough!" Cyrus says forcefully, as he steps into his role as Chief of Staff. "Do you want everyone in this hospital to know about your private lives? Do you want Fitzgerald's presidency be damaged?" She sees Mellie shaking her head, barely controlling the anger within her. "So then shut the hell up and come with me." "Olivia go on in" Cyrus says as he pulls Mellie with him towards the exit of the ICU ward. She nods before walking to the room where Fitz was being kept for observation.

She reaches out, but stops, her hand falling to her side. She's suddenly unsure about seeing him. It perplexes her. After all the stress, pain and worry she should he excited to see him. She should be rushing in. She once again takes a deep breath and realises she's a bit scared. What if he's different? What if the wound to his head has changed him for the worse and he's not the man she knows or fell in love with? 'Get yourself together' she reprimands herself. 'He's the love of your life. He's alive. Any issues they can deal with...together'. She takes a deep breath and once again reaches out to the door handle. Slowly and silently she opens the door and steps into the room.

"Liv" she hears him say as she closes the door.


End file.
